


Knives

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Quote taken from The Dark Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 14 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac & Jace Wayland, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Jace Wayland
Series: Spooktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 5





	Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Quote taken from The Dark Knight, said by Joker.

They lost.

Earth became hell.

And one by one, they were hunted and captured... and killed.

"Do you want to know why I use a knife?"

He was being taunted.

"Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the...little emotions."

Jonathan is a sick little bastard.

"In... you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are."

Jonathan grabbed his chin and locked eyes with him.

"So in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did."

Jonathan smirked as Jace's eyes flashed gold in rage.

"Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"

The bastard used a quote from The Dark Knight. They would watch it curled up together with the team, holding hands and trading kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.net and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
